the next generation
by monsterchild1
Summary: Rika's pregnant so here comes the mood swings but then there's a surprise instore for the couple as two chidren claim to be there kids from the future rukato renamonxguilmon some henryxjeri in later chapters please RxR
1. Chapter 1

The next generation

Chapter one

Takato and the rest of the tamers are 20 or 21 now. its been 3 years since they got their Digimon back and boy Guilmon and Renamon sure got a surprise when they came back as Takato and Rika were dating and living together in a flat not far from the Matsuki bakery. Henry and Jeri are dating and Terriermon is still teasing them about it. Ryo and Alice have vanished off the face of the earth. Kazu and Kenta lord knows where they are.

At a flat in Shinjuku Rika was waiting for Takato. "_How am I going to tell him hi honey how was your day by the way your going to be a dad!" _She laughed at thought of doing that as he'd most likely faint.

Takato was walking back from the bakery looking forward to some rest but then he remembered Guilmon proberly waiting for him at the door he sighed as he reached the door.

Rika heard the door open. "_Here goes nothing."_ She thought as she got up to greet him.

Takato walked into the living room where Rika was waiting. "Hey Rika how are you feeling." He asked as he saw her

Rika squirmed a bit but she kept thinking the same thing. "_Now or never!"_ Over and over. "Yeah I'm fine well depends on your perspective." She said a bit nervous.

"What are you talking about Rika is something wrong." He asked looking at her worried.

Just as Rika was going to tell him suddenly a bright light enveloped the room when it died down it left four figures.

Takato and Rika looked at them they saw a boy and girl about the same age and two Digimon one was red with a staff and the hazard symbol on the front the other was yellow and white with fur.

The girl looked up and saw them she seemed happy. "Mom dad!" She said before collapsing, Tokato moved quickly to catch her putting his arms out.

Rika looked on in shock then her eyes caught the boy on the ground he was holding his side in pain getting over the shock Rika walk over to him knelt down. "Let me have a look at that." The boy pulled his hand away to reveal a very deep gash Rika gasped at the sight she ran and got the first aid kit pulling out a patch she told him to keep the pressure on it then she turned to Takato. "We need to get him to the hospital." She said Takato nodded and grabbed his keys.

At the hospital Rika and Takato were in the waiting room with the girl who was still out for the count Rika was holding her in her lap as the girl slept now and then the girl would stir but Rika would gently rock her which put her back in a restful sleep she looked at the girl she had her red heir and Takato's eyes she was a miniature Rika with a bit of him mixed in she smiled at the girl as she saw her open her eyes.

"Mom!" She said grabbing Rika in a hug and started to cry Rika returned the hug and rubbed the girls back soothing her.

Takato couldn't sit down he kept pacing worried when he heard crying he turned to see Rika hugging the girl she met two hours ago seeing that it was quiet he walked over to them. "Sorry but who are you and why do you keep calling us mom and dad." He asked quietly.

"Because you my parents that's why!" She said in a matter of fact tone which confirmed she was Rika's daughter. "And my name is Mary Matsuki."

"Ok now where are you from." He asked

"Not where when is the question." Mary said back

Rika hearing this butted into the convocation. "Wait what do you mean when are you saying your from the future."

"Yes and the boy is my twin brother tom." She said now looking around for him. "Where is tom he was hurt?"

As she asked this a doctor came over to them. "Hello are you the Matsuki family right." He asked looking at a clipboard.

"Yes I'm Takato and this is my fiancé Rika." He said standing up

"Well your son's alright now we stitched him up and he should be able to go home in the morning." He said walking along a hall coming to a room with Matsuki on the door. "We just want to keep an eye on him for tonight if you don't mind me asking how did this happen." He asked raising an eyebrow.

Being smart Takato and Rika came up with a story for this. "We honestly don't know they went to play in the park while Rika and me were sorting some things out we only live across the street so we can see what there doing but when he got back he was hurt." He said with a frown looking at the boy.

The doctor nodded and left the room soon after Rika walked in with Mary by her side. "So what did he say is Tom alright?" She asked with worry of bad news same as Mary.

"There keeping him in for the night but he'll be fine." He answered back Rika pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down looking at Tom soon Mary came over and sat on Rika's lap again Rika put an arm around her and with her other held Toms hand hoping to talk with him and find out what really happened.

Half an hour later a nurse walked in. "Sorry but visiting hours are over one of you can stay if you want but he wont be awake until the morning." The nurse said as she checked Toms iv drip.

Rika and Takato looked at each other. "We'll be back in the morning thank you." Takato said looking at the sleeping form of Mary on Rika's lap.

The nurse nodded and walked out the door. Rika looked at Takato and asked him to carry Mary to the car Takato asked why but Rika just said "I'll tell you when we get home."

The car ride home was ok not much talking but ok when they got home they put Mary in the spare room and shut the door as they walked into the living room they found Renamon and Guilmon asleep on the floor with the two Digimon that came with Mary and Tom.

"That's cute." Rika said as she turned the light off and they walked to there bedroom when inside Rika decided to just tell him.

"Takato you know I've been sick in the morning for awhile right." He nodded so she continued. "Well when I went to the doctors they said I was pregnant." She looked at him seeing his face of shock then happiness then as she predicted he fainted falling to the ground with a thud.

Morning came quick with Takato waking up like he'd been hit by a bus. "Aaaaaarrrgghh my head." He groaned as he sat up he looked around his surroundings he saw his and Rika's room his eyes went wide when he remembered what she told him last night like a bullet he ran out the room and started looking for her.

He walked into the kitchen he saw Rika cooking breakfast for Mary he smiled when he noticed she hadn't seen him putting a finger on his lips saying quiet to Mary he walked up behind Rika and put his arms around her waist hearing a yelp he snickered slightly making Mary giggle also Rika turned around.

"That wasn't funny." She said glaring at him.

"I thought it was funny didn't you Mary." He said turning his head towards the giggling child who nodded at him.

"Anyway get ready the hospital called Tom woke up this morning and he's been asking where we are." She said changing the subject and went back to finishing breakfast.

Half an hour later they were at the hospital Takato was finishing signing tom out when he finished they walked out to the car after buckling in Takato looked at Rika and asked. "So what should I tell my parents for being late for work?"

"Why don't we tell them the truth its not like there going to ground you." She said back as Mary and Tom laughed.

"What's so funny you two." He asked.

"Nothing." they both said as quickly as they could trying to stop laughing.

Takato pulled the car off the road and brought it to a stop. "Why are we stopping here hon." She asked he just looked into the back.

"Ok you two before we get there I want to know why you're here in the first place and who are your Digimon." He asked

Mary and Tom looked at each other. Do you think we should tell them. Mary asked her brother Tom who just nodded not trusting his voice.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The next generation

Chapter 2

The D-reaper comes back and you and Rae leave to fight." Mary said looking at Rika and Takato who were listening with serious faces. " Who's Rae she like a friend?" Rika asked the children who gave her weird looks. "What...what did I say?" She asked puzzled." Rae is our older sister." Said Tom getting shocked then a look of relief from Rika. "_Just one that's good I don't think we could handle two." _She thought then realised everyone was looking at her. "What." She said agitated slightly scaring everyone. "Anyway continue Mary." Takato said turning to the twins. "Well the D-reaper has control of the hazard and uncle Ryo." Rika was shocked but not because of the D-reaper because she allowed her kids to call Ryo uncle and quickly became angry. "Why did you leave, we needed you two...and...you left!" Mary said starting to cry as tears escaped her eyes, Rika's anger quickly faded and she moved into the back with the twins rapping her arms around Mary. "I'm sorry, Mary but I'm sure we left for the right reason." She said trying to sooth the child. "But why send us here it will come soon." Tom shouted from the other side of Rika taking everyone by surprise. "What's coming Tom?" Takato asked looking at him then to Mary. "Tom don't tell them we'll sort it." Mary said pulling away from Rika.

I'm sorry Mary but they have a right to know." He said looking at his sister then his shoes, taking a deep breath he sighed then turned his attention to the so called parents. "The D-reaper has sent a bounty hunter after us!" He said hearing Rika and Takato gasp in shock. "Why would the D-reaper do that?" Takato asked the small child. "We don't know." Said Tom fear in his voice. "All we know is he's after us." Mary said looking at her parents to be. "Well let them come we'll just beat him and send him back." Rika said with anger in her voice scaring everyone in the car. "Ok well we best get going." Takato said turning his attention to his watch, Rika got back in the front and they started to the bakery.

Meanwhile back at the flat Renamon and Guilmon were sleeping with the new Digimon as Renamon slept she suddenly heard a small voice say. "Mama, mama I'm hungry when's breakfast." Asked a voice of a child, Renamon dismissed it as Mary until she felt a tug on her arm making her open one eye to see the face of a small fox like creature. "I'm hungry." She said trying to rouse the sleeping Digimon, in the end the small Digimon won and Renamon sat up giving a grunt of dissatisfaction. "Yes young one what can I do?" She asked standing up. "Mama who is young one I'm Kitmon." The small Digimon declared.

Renamon was taken aback by the small Digimon calling her mama was shocking as Digimon didn't have kids, as far as she knew Digimon grew up without parents so why was this Digimon calling her mama, she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the second small Digimon walk in. "What's with mom?" He asked looking at Kitmon who just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know Timemon she just phased out." Kitmon said looking at her brother. "Mom are you there?" Timemon asked waving his hand in front of her face bringing her back to reality. "Why do you keep calling me mom and mama?" Renamon asked looking at the two Digimon getting confused looks off them. "What do you mean mama?" Kitmon asked. "STOP CALLING ME THAT." Renamon shouted scaring the young Digimon into tears as she hid behind the sofa while Timemon watched. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BLOW UP AT HER LIKE THAT." He shouted back shocking Renamon so much she was speechless as Timemon went to comfort his sister, just then Guilmon walked in yawning. "Renamon what's with all the shouting?" The red dinosaur Digimon asked but he didn't get an answer all he saw was a single tear leave Renamon's eye as she walked away.

Behind the sofa Kitmon was sniffling from her crying with her brother trying to calm her down. "I want to go home." She said in a sad and desperate tone. "You know we can't Kitmon." He said as kindly as he could. "Anyway imagine what mom would say-." As he was about to finish his sentence Renamon walked in. "Are you alright Kitmon?" She asked concerned, Kitmon just turned her head away from her and looked at the wall, Renamon sighed and sat next to her soon to be Daughter while Timemon thought it best to leave, once they were alone Renamon spoke. "I never had a mom or dad." She said in a low voice making Kitmon turn her head in shock. "No brothers or sisters?" Kitmon asked still in shock, Renamon just shook her head and closed her eyes opening them again when she felt two arms rap around her. "I'm sorry mama I didn't mean to hurt you." Kitmon said muffled by Renamon's fur. "I know and I'm sorry for shouting at you its just shocking." Renamon said stroking Kitmon's back. "I know mom." Kitmon said sitting up. "So how about some breakfast then?" Renamon asked getting up seeing the young Digimon nod happily then stick her arms up to be picked up which Renamon happily did making the small Digimon laugh with happiness. "So what do want for breakfast Kitmon?" Renamon asked as they walked into the kitchen.( I know big flat for Japan right )

Back with Takato and Rika they were trying to wake Takato's mother up whilst arguing. "I told you she would faint when we tell her." Rika said putting a cold flannel on Mae's head. "You know I can't lie to my mom." Takato argued back listening to the two fits of laughter in the background. "Don't think we forgot your part in this." Rika said directing her attention to the twins. "What did we do?" They both asked at the same time. "I don't know maybe running in and saying hi grandma!" Takato said in one of Rika's matter of fact tones. "Ugh what happened?" Mae asked holding her head as she sat up. "Take it easy Mrs Matsuki." Rika said as she sat down next to Mae. "How many times have I told you Rika call me Mae or mom!" She said a little frustrated with Rika over having this conversation many times before. "Sorry Mrs-." Rika stopped quickly seeing the glare from Mae. "Eeerr sorry mom!" She said holding up her hands in defence, sighing Mae put her hands in her lap. "Now tell me was I dreaming or was it real?" She asked looking at her son who was sweating buckets and shaking with fear. "Well promise you won't kill me then I'll tell." Takato said with the fear in his voice Mae smiled when he said that. "So where are they then." She asked, Rika pointed to behind the sofa, Mae turned her head to catch the worried looks Tom and Mary shared and chuckled a bit thinking back to when Takato was young.

All right you two come out and I want details." Mae said to the pare, they shuffled towards her nervously putting there hands behind there backs. "were really sorry grandma." Tom said looking at his shoes. " we didn't mean to make you faint." Mary finished also looking at her shoes feeling very ashamed, Mae just smiled some more. "come on you two give us a hug." she said before being tackled by the twins, Rika and Takato just smiled letting a small chuckle out each. "so how old are you two?" Mae asked the twins. " eight and half." they said making sure the half was important, the adults laugh a little. Alright you two go watch a bit of TV ok we need to talk alone. Rika said ushering them to the living room, they nodded and happily went leaving them to work things out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next generation

Chapter 3

After awhile Takato and Rika told Mae the full story leaving the hospital visit and the bounty hunter out and after being hugged several times by Mae Rika called the twins into the room. "Tom Mary come in here for a minute please." she said and waited for them. "yeah mom." Mary said strolling into the room. "Tom's just coming." she finished then Tom walked in holding something in his hands. "what you got there Tom?" Takato asked looking at the boys hands, Tom revealed two blue cards. "uncle Henry said to give these to you." Tom said handing them each a card, on instinct Takato and Rika got there D-arc's out and slashed the cards, there Digivices glowed a bright white then shaped them self's into a sort of watch design, the glow faded revealing the now watch sized Digivices. "wow." was all they could say. "cool now they have Digivices like us." Mary said excitedly looking at her parents hands and then her brother. "when did uncle Henry give you those?" Mary asked him. " before we left he said dad could use the practise." Tom said cheekily making everyone except Takato laugh. "ha ha what are these then?" Takato asked looking at the strap and device.

"these are D-straps they can slash more than one card at a time." Tom said. " a communicator so you can contact other tamers." he finished showing them the read out on his digivice. "its like a mobile phone and a D-arc in one." Mary said butting into the conversation. "I just said that Mary." Tom said annoyed with his sister, Mary just stuck her tongue out at him. "well I shortened it." she said in a matter of fact tone, Mae was slightly scared of Mary when she said that but couldn't control the chuckle that came out of her mouth, just as the chuckle came out Tom and Mary started arguing, Rika gave a heavy sigh. "_like old times." _she thought.

At the flat Renamon was trying to wake Guilmon, he had fainted after Timemon and Kitmon called him dad all she could think was. "_I hope Rika's having better luck than me."_ just as she finished this thought Guilmon's eyes shot open. "Renamon I had the strangest dream." the red dinosaur Digimon said sitting up then turned his attention to Renamon seeing that she was nervous. " I wasn't dreaming was I?" he asked already knowing the answer, Renamon shook her head and pointed to the kitchen, Guilmon got to his feet and walked to the kitchen door nearly being hit by a flying plate he jumped back in surprise then turned his attention to the Digimon that threw the plate, Kitmon was standing there with the look of absolute rage in her eyes and a plate in her hands. "duck." Timemon shouted avoiding the plate. "what's going on in here?" Renamon asked stepping into the room narrowly missing the plate. "Timemon what did you do?" she asked giving him a stern look. "nothing honest its Mary!" the young Digimon replied dodging another plate. "what do you mean its Mary?" Guilmon asked confused but he didn't get an answer Renamon butted in. "later Guilmon, Timemon how do we calm her down?" she asked anxiously looking at the time Digimon. "you use to sing to her, DUCK!" he said avoiding another plate.

Now Renamon was scared she'd never sung before in fact she hadn't acted motherly since that time Rika was ten when she came home with a cut down her leg. "MOM LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" she heard Timemon shout his voice ragged turning she saw Kitmon holding him by the neck, she quickly grabbed Kitmon and pulled her hands away from Timemon's neck, Renamon then held her tight in her arms and sung a soft tune to her, soon the rage in Kitmon's eyes faded and so did the song, when Renamon finished the song Kitmon was fast asleep in her arms. "she'll be fine when she wakes up." Timemon whispered picking the broken plates up and gently putting them on the side. "take Kitmon into the living room Renamon we'll clean up." Guilmon said looking at the sleeping Digimon, Renamon nodded and carefully took Kitmon into the room, she gently put Kitmon on the sofa and started walking back to the kitchen when Kitmon spoke. "mama don't leave." at first Renamon thought she was having a bad dream, but then Kitmon grabbed her hand. "don't leave!" she said again fear in her voice.

Renamon realised Kitmon wasn't like she was. Kitmon was a scared child calling for her mother, Renamon gently sat on the sofa and pulled Kitmon into a hug resting the small Digimon's head in her lap, Kitmon's voice grew quieter she rolled over so her face was nestled in Renamon's fur, Renamon started humming a soft tune and stroking her head gently.

Back with the new parents Takato and Rika were sitting on the sofa listening to Mae talk about how Takato's dad was doing. "your father should be out of the hospital next week." she said sounding hopeful this was the third time they said he could leave but the virus kept coming back. "so will dad be able to work in bread shop when he gets home?" Takato asked his mother. "or do you need me some more." Mae understood why he asked this question as he worked a month now with out some time off he was looking tired even Rika knew this but she wasn't going to stop him from helping his mother, Mae found Takato several times asleep rolling the dough out back she had offered for him to have a sleep on the couch but he refused every time saying he was fine she didn't like seeing her son work him self to death but he wouldn't listen. "Takato we'll know when he gets home." she said trying to reassure him placing a hand on his knee. "thanks mom." he said showing a tired smile.

Tom and Mary were sent to a corner each to think about why they started fighting, Rika sent them to the corner as her grandma had done it once with her when she was young before she met Renamon. She still thought she disserved more severe punishment due to the way she acted she was brought out of her thoughts when someone called her name. "Rika dear are you alright?" Mae asked trying to get a response. Rika snapped out of it as Mae put her hand to Rika's forehead. She just pushed Mae's hand away. "I'm alright Mrs Matsuki just thinking." she said then seeing the glare on Mae's face, she wondered what she had done when she realised. "sorry slip of the tongue." she said apologizing to Mae a smile crept onto Mae's face. "well I think you…" Mae was interrupted when Mary came running into the room. "mom dad Tom just collapsed!" she said fear apparent in her voice the three adults ran to the room Tom was in they found him on the floor shaking violently choking on his own breath his eyes rolled into the back of his head as it got worse. Mae quickly called for an ambulance while Rika tried to calm Mary down, Takato moved Tom onto his side hoping it would help him breath.

The paramedics turned up a couple of minutes later and put Tom on a stretcher putting him in the back of the ambulance, Rika went in the ambulance while Takato Mae and Mary followed in the car.

A/N sorry it took so long but I had writers block anyway whats wrong with Tom well your have to wait for the next chapter see you next time.


End file.
